Syncronised Cheerios
by CarmellaD'Winter
Summary: Olympic Brittana: Santana and Brittany had been training for years - four since Bejing - and were ready for this. They weren't the favourites to win, but that didn't mean they weren't going to try. As well as winning the synchronised swimming with a gold medal, Santana's other goal was show the world a secret side of her once and for all


**Just an idea I suddenly had watching the Olympic synchronised swimming particularly Ukraine because of the sweet kiss the two girls shared after their routine in the pool and their hand holding whilst waiting for their score. Also inspired by the fabulous moves of Canada, China, Russia and Spain**

**It isn't good, but I wanted to get it out quickly before the moment went!**

**I don't know anything about synchronised swimming so this is just from what I have seen in the Olympics **

**One Shot**

**Synchronised Cheerios**

This was it. The moment they had been waiting for. All the training they had been doing, sweating in the gym and dehydrating in the pool, the countless hours of working on routine after routine and not to mention the countless social times they had both missed out on due to that rigorous training. All of that counted now and all of the shouting and sighing and explaining to friends that they yet again couldn't hang out because that to be in the pool early the next morning didn't matter. What mattered right then and for the next three minutes and thirty second was performing their routine perfectly. More than perfectly. It had to be Olympic gold medal perfect.

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were representing the United States of America in the synchronised swimming duet medal event at London's 2012 Olympic games. As they were waiting for their turn, the other hopeful Olympians eyed them with sceptic looks. The press had been writing articles about the pair. According to them they were not what a pair of synchronised swimmers looked like. The Chinese team were practically identical in facial looks, body shape and size and movements. In the past there had been identical twins competing. Where it wasn't a rule that the pairs had to look the same, the American pair certainly took that notion head on. Where Brittany looked the classic American teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin with a bright smile, Santana was her opposite. Looks wise, to the mostly clueless British and other nationality filled audience, Santana was more likely part of the Spanish team or Italian team. Nevertheless, the pair were champions in their own right. They were in synch in every use of the word. Not only were they synchronised partners, they were best friends and to the unsuspecting world they were also girlfriends.

Where sports and romance didn't normally mix well and relationships between team-mates was usually frowned upon, the girls couldn't help themselves. They were best friends first, lovers second and team-mates third. Because they knew it wouldn't look good for them, the two girls hid their relationship from their coaches and their friends. To the world – and their coaches – they were friends and team-mates and nothing more. Their parents had always driven them to and from their training sessions in a rota, but once the girls got their permits and licences they were able to find a little more independence and their late night practices became late night make out sessions and late night relaxation in the pool and jacuzzi. Those were the girls' favourite sessions. With the games becoming closer and closer, the girls were training for hours and hours and were often left to be the only ones – along with their two coaches – to be in the aquatics centre. After their long, gruelling sessions they would warm down by sitting in the jacuzzi together once their coaches had gone home and would help each other soothe their aching, strained muscles. The kisses and touches were sweet and romantic with their exhausted bodies trying to resist sleep, and secretly Santana loved that more than their passionate, hot make out sessions in either of their rooms. Brittany was a cuddler and she loved Santana so much that she never wanted to stop looking at her Santana or stop touching her little Spanish Churro as she liked to call her. Her favourite parts of the routine were when she could hold Santana or brush her limbs against hers. It didn't happen often but when it did happen, it made her skin break out with goosebumps and her heart and stomach flutter. Both girls thought the other was beautiful. Both so graceful and beautiful when they each flipped off one another, twirled and kicked their legs in the pool. They loved each other and were so happy that they had made it to the Olympic finals together: they had always planned trips around the world together and now they were in London representing their country they couldn't be happier.

Right now however, Santana and Brittany could not focus on or think about their relationship. The only thoughts running through their minds was the kick ass routine they were going to astound the judges with and wow the audience. As they walked up to the arena in their matching American flag swimming costumes and matching hair in tight, slicked buns, they linked pinkies and listened to the crowd roar as the two teams before them did their routine. Even though she was only holding onto her pinky, Santana could still tell Brittany was shaking with nerves. She shuffled herself a little closer so she was resting skin to skin with her pale partner. Still feeling the shivering, Santana nudged shoulders with her. "Hey Britt," she cooed softly and smiled just as softly once the blonde turned her head and looked at her. "Don't be nervous. You're going to brilliant. We are going to win this." Around them the music of the Russian team was blaring and the sound was almost deafening, but all Brittany could hear were the supportive and sweet words of her secret girlfriend. "You're going to be more brilliant," she blushed nudging Santana's shoulder back. The Latina then smirked at her and said, "Of course I am," but then just as Brittany was laughing and shaking her head at her, Santana took hold of the rest of Brittany's slim fingers and interlocking them so they were holding hands. "But I'm only going to be brilliant because of you."

Soon enough the girls were exchanging a hug and making their way to the podium they were to stand on to dive. Just like the other synchronised swimmers, they walked out with straight backs and perfect arms and legs, shoulders back, heads held high and of course the biggest grins the world had ever seen. Their theme was 'American/British Fun'. When their coach had told them this was what they were sure was going to get them the gold, both girls were a little unsure. The criteria for this level of the competition was to do a routine that would appeal to a British audience. Brittany wanted to do a tribute to the stray cats of London, but their coaches had laughed and said that it would probably come off as offensive and Santana had told Brittany later on that day when they were alone, that her idea was an awesome one. When Brittany had shrugged and said that it probably would look offensive, Santana told her one that would be even more offensive: picking up on the amount of stabbings that London had or how the country was slowly running out of money. Luckily Brittany perked up and all they had to focus on was their real routine.

Before entering the pool, the girls stood at the pool in two different poses; Santana did her best impression of the Statue of Liberty and Brittany tried to look as 'Queen like' as possible. Both still wearing their grins. Once their classic American rock music began to play they danced on the podium for a few seconds – showing off their amazing cheerleading moves - by flipping and spinning before diving into the pool. Santana swam under Brittany and held her by her ankles as she then propelled the blonde. She looked like a mermaid as she flipped back in a crescent shape and then before the audience could blink did another flip and then another, followed by Santana. They twirled and whirled above the water, moving their heads this way and that, making shapes with their arms and hands. Wriggling their shoulders and heads of the beat, Brittany rocking out and waving her hair around whilst Santana held her up. Then they both spun down into the water like a pair of screws. They then bounced up and continued to 'dance in the water' this time with their legs flaying about and jutting this way and that. Their arms pointed up and then out to the sides. They swam together holding hands and spinning around each other.

Although their moves were good and something special and worth not wanting to blink at, what really caught everyone's attention was the speed in which they drove their moves with. The splashing of the water framed their moves and they swam around the length and width of the pool with such a speed, it was like they were both dolphins playing and competing together. The muscles on their legs were stiff and toned and their ankles had to be made of steel. The British commentators had nothing but praise for the American girls.

Halfway through the routine, the music changed to British rock music and the girls changed their moves to look 'more British'. When the two girls were training and perfecting their moves in the pool with their coaches, Santana was sceptical at how their moves were more or less British than the others, but as ever they trusted their coaches. After all they were once Olympic champions themselves at some stage or another.

They smiled and pulled shocked faces as they 'pointed' to the various London landmarks they were supposedly seeing. They made themselves look royal in their elegant moves, punkish in their facial expressions and at one stage they acted out what they assumed northern coal miners were like. Indeed, the British public were lapping up their routine and although they were too busy focusing on the spins and kicks of their routines and keeping their faces fun and joyful, Brittany and Santana knew the crowd were enjoying it, they just hoped the judges did too.

After an agonising three minutes of spinning, splashing and twirling in the pool, their time was over and they had done all they could. They were breathing heavily and their chests were heaving, but neither could care about how exhausted they both were because they were just grinning with the delight of hearing the crowd erupt like cheering volcanoes at their performance. Face to face almost touching, Brittany was smiling at Santana with the biggest smile she had ever seen her wear. Water was dripping down her face and a cute droplet was on her nose, her eyes were shining as brightly and as blue as the pool and with a flash of excitement Santana closed the tiny gap between them and kissed her chastely on her pink lips. Having never kissed Santana somewhere so public – at least with people watching them – Brittany was stunned but after a nano second began to kiss her back with her own kiss. They broke away still beaming a second later and made their way to the side of the pool so they could get their score.

Once Brittany's lips were peeled away from Santana's all she could think was "Wow, she kissed me." And once Santana brought her lips away from Brittany's, all she could think was "I kissed her and I can't wait to do it again." Climbing out of the pool and walking the few steps to the stand, both girls were once again blind and deaf from everyone else around them. All they thought about was their score and if they had qualified for a medal – and the fact that their hearts were racing faster than rockets because of their first ever public kiss.

Dripping wet and tired from their routine the girls stood as close to each other as possible whilst they waited for their score. Without really thinking, they both threaded their fingers together and pressed their palms together. Holding each other's hand whilst they waited for the result of whether they had placed for a medal or not was wonderful. Each girl could feel the other breathing deeply and each other's bodies move up and down with each inhale and exhale. Neither could tear their eyes away from the scoreboard, but to let Brittany know she was still there Santana stroked her thumb on the back of Brittany's hand. Brittany bit her lip with the nerves of waiting for the result but continued to stare up at the board with wide eyes. Santana carried on beaming – as she had been instructed to by her mother and her coaches – and fought the urge to tap her foot and yell at the judges for taking so long.

Finally, the score came up and both girls gasped and beamed at each other. Their arms wrapped around each other and they squealed with absolute delight. Their score had showed that they had beaten the Russian team who were in silver, which meant that they were now in first and with a score that had to be hard to beat. Facing each other, Santana suddenly picked up Brittany and held her to her body as tightly as she could before putting her back down and then they both ran off the podium holding hands still and embracing their coaches. They couldn't believe that they had beaten their biggest rivals. Making their way back to the 'holding pen' Santana proudly smirked at the Russian team and squeezed Brittany's hand a little tighter.

There were only two more pairs to go, but both girls – and their coaches – were sure that they were going to stay in their gold position. The adrenaline beginning to wear off they sat down with their belongings and began to change into their Team USA tracksuits. Both girls couldn't stop smiling at each other. They changed close together and Brittany said quietly to Santana; "You kissed me." She stated it but she still needed to ask if it was just a spur of the moment thing or if she had planned it. She didn't know which answer she wanted to hear; both were brilliant to her. Finished pulling up her sweats, Santana then turned to Brittany and held her face in her hands. "I kissed you," her straight face was changing into a smirk and she let it blossom into another grin. "And when we go and collect our gold medals I will kiss you again." Even though she was happy – more than happy in fact – to know what that meant, Brittany still wanted to hear Santana say it. "But if you kiss me up there then everyone will know about us. Not just the coaches but the whole world-"

"And I want them to know," Santana interrupted her. "I don't want to hide any more. I want the whole entire world to know that I love you and that we're together." Brittany didn't think it was possible but her smile grew wider. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded and zipped up Santana's hoodie, knowing that they would need to be dressed and ready to go on the podium soon (and she didn't want anyone else looking at her no long secret girlfriend's amazing body longer than they had to).

Sure enough the girls had not only come first but had broken a record for their country. Realistically it wasn't by much but a record was a record and Santana could just hear her mom and dad cheering from the crowds. Brittany's too, but mostly her mother's because of the shrieking Spanish. On top of the first place stand, Brittany and Santana held one another's hands and once the heavy gold medals were around their necks, the flowers were in their free hands the girls faced each other once more and kissed a gold medal worthy kiss. Neither cared that they would not only be in all of the newspapers the next morning or that they would be getting a strict telling off from their coaches. All they cared was they had finally announced their relationship to the world. And they had won an Olympic Gold medal of course.


End file.
